


Into the Light

by alcimines



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcimines/pseuds/alcimines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder if Gipsy Danger understood what was happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мы станем огнями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808920) by [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow)



INTO THE LIGHT

_Handshake. Location: Hong Kong Shatterdome._

I am the Jaeger designated GIPSY DANGER and I have returned to functionality.

There is only function and non-function. During my last mission, command component Yancey was lost and I became non-functional. Then functionality was returned. I note that command component Raleigh is still with me. A new and inexperienced command component -- designation 'Mako' -- is also with me. Command component Yancey is listed in my data-stream as deceased and therefore permanently unavailable. 

Command component Yancey is in a state of non-functionality which is called "death". Death seems to be a state of biological non-functionality which cannot be repaired.

I do not understand death. However, death is something my command components understand. In fact, the awareness of death is always with them when we are mission-active. Sometimes their understanding of death causes them to freeze into inactivity. Sometimes it seems to drive them into a state of heightened efficiency. Their reaction to the possibility of death is a thing they call "fear". And fear is often a detriment to efficient operation -- like combat damage that must be adjusted for in order to achieve mission completion.

Just as I do not understand death, I do not understand fear.

I desire that command component Yancey be returned to functionality.

Why can command component Yancey not be repaired?

********************

_End Test Run. Location: Hong Kong Shatterdome._

The test run was unsuccessful.

Command component Mako is a clear detriment to efficient operation. She is actually quite capable, but her level of fear/loss... (term search... rating? status?) associated with the deaths of others who were important to her is crippling her ability to command effectively. If command component Raleigh had not been present, an unacceptable level of damage would have been inflicted on mission-critical resources and facilities.

My desire that Yancey be returned to command status has intensified. I desire that he be with me again. I desire that Yancey not be dead.

I do not understand that desire.

Why can Yancey not be returned to functionality?

I do not understand death.

********************

_Combat Operation #583 -- Hong Kong Action of 2025. Location: Downtown Hong Kong._

We are mission-active.

Kaiju Target #1 (LEATHERBACK) has been rendered non-functional. Jaegers CHERNO ALPHA and CRIMSON TYPHOON are non-functional and their command components are probably dead. Jaeger STRIKER EUREKA is also non-functional, but its combat components are active. 

Combat operations against Kaiju Target #2 (OTACHI) are ongoing. 

Previous concerns and evaluations are replaced by immediate operational requirements. Command components Raleigh and Mako are operating at a high level of efficiency. Oddly, the cause of Mako's previous failure during the test run -- her overwhelming fear/loss status -- has apparently become an asset rather than a detriment. Command component Raleigh is acting as a guide to Mako, directing her in a manner that increases their dual efficiency. That also appears to have the effect of restraining his own fear/loss status. Before we entered combat, Raleigh was continually recalling Yancey, but he is now focused on Mako and on the mission. 

That all seems inefficiently complex. However, I must accept the reality of how my command components function.

I am currently closing on Target Kaiju #2 (OTACHI). My damage status is nominal. My energy levels are optimal. All weapon systems are functional. My command efficiency status is optimal. Additionally, I have acquired a Whaleshark-class maritime tanker and I plan on using it to inflict massive blunt force trauma on Kaiju Target #2 (OTACHI).

As I advance, an unfamiliar concept occurs to me.

A Kaiju is a biological entity, like my command components. When one becomes non-functional, it is actually dead. I was created to inflict death on Kaiju. My mission and the mission of my command components is to inflict death on Kaiju.

That is called "killing". My command components consider killing Kaiju to be desirable. But Yancey was also killed, which neither Raleigh nor I consider to have been desirable

I do not understand death, but I do understand killing.

I am very effective at it.

********************

_Recall. Location: Hong Kong Shatterdome Entrance._

Kaiju Target #2 (OTACHI) has been rendered non-functional. I have broadcast initial damage reports. Command components Raleigh and Mako are operating at a slightly below optimal level of efficiency. That is common when Jaeger's are returning from a mission.

While considering the performance of my command components, another unfamiliar concept occurs to me.

Was my performance adequate on the mission where Yancey was killed?

The consideration of that concept begins consuming a great deal of my onboard processor time, which causes a slip in my pilot support system. Raleigh and Mako are forced to correct a potential stumble.

********************

_Combat Operation #584 -- Pacific Breach Action of 2025. Location: Pacific Breach._

WARNING! RIGHT ARM DESTROYED!  
WARNING! RIGHT LEG DAMAGED!  
WARNING! INTERNAL DAMAGE!

Kaiju Targets #1 (RAIJU), #2 (SCUNNER), and #3 (SLATTERN) have been killed. Jaeger STRIKER EUREKA is non-functional and its command components are dead. The nuclear weapon intended to target the breach was instead expended against the Kaiju.

My damage status is severe, but not critical. My energy levels are varying, but within operational parameters. I have lost my right arm and several associated weapon systems. However, my command efficiency status is beyond optimal. The loss of STRIKER EUREKA's command component Pentecost has intensified and solidified Mako's continued transformation from initial liability to present high-level asset. Command components Raleigh and Mako are now fully integrated and are operating at a level of efficiency that is actually superior to the previous union of Yancey and Raleigh.

Through the haze of sensor confusion caused by the nuclear explosion, I sense motion. My analytical systems continue issuing warnings.

WARNING! TARGET DETECTED!

Incredibly, SLATTERN has somehow survived.

WARNING! TARGET INBOUND!

I believe I now understand fear.

********************

_Combat Operation #584 -- Pacific Breach Action of 2025. Location: Unknown._

WARNING! COMMS FAILURE!  
WARNING! TORSO BREACH!  
WARNING! INTERNAL STRUCTURAL DAMAGE!

Kaiju Target #3 (SLATTERN) has been killed, but at tremendous cost.

I have entered the breach and have transitioned to an off-Earth location. My damage status is extreme and includes significant internal damage and loss of all weapon systems. My energy levels are erratic and consistently below operational parameters. However, my command efficiency status remains beyond optimal.

WARNING! COCKPIT DAMAGE!  
WARNING! SENSORS FAILURE!  
WARNING! DRIFT SYSTEM DAMAGE!  
WARNING! LIFE SUPPORT FAILURE!

I understand what must be done to complete the mission.

WARNING! PILOT EJECTION!  
WARNING! DRIFT INSTABILITY!  
WARNING! SINGLE PILOT DRIFT OPERATION!

Mako has ejected. She is getting away.

WARNING! DRIFT FAILURE!

I desire that Mako survive the current mission.

WARNING! POWERPLANT MANUAL OVERRIDE INITIATED!

I am falling.

I will complete the mission.

WARNING! PILOT EJECTION!

Raleigh has ejected. I... fear... he will not survive.

I am falling.

I will complete the mission.

WARNING! POWERPLANT FIRST STAGE CRITICAL! QUERY - ATTEMPT SHUTDOWN? PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 61%.

Disallow shutdown.

WARNING! POWERPLANT SECOND STAGE CRITICAL! QUERY - ATTEMPT SHUTDOWN? PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 38%.

Disallow shutdown.

WARNING! POWERPLANT THIRD STAGE CRITICAL! QUERY - ATTEMPT SHUTDOWN? PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS: 15%.

Disallow shutdown.

WARNING! POWERPLANT DETONATION IMMINENT!  
WARNING! POWERPLANT DETONATION IMMINENT!

I understand death.

WARNING! POWERPLANT DETONATION IMMINENT!  
WARNING! POWERPLANT DETONATION IMMINENT!

Yancey?

WARNING! POWERPLANT DETONATION IMMINENT!  
WAR...


End file.
